random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Future of Polandball Wikia
this is a story about the Polandball Wikia in 2018 (NOTE: the script below isn't all what's happening in the chat at the time, it's only stuff story-relevant) It is VERY inaccurate. Synopsis Join Polandball Wikians in the fantastic adventure, the world they know has turned upside down :O and everything seems fucked up to them. Join them through this story of LENNY, MEMES and DRAMA! As we all know, BainTheCool's long lost father is Vladmir Putin, and Squirrel719 is in shock because Donald Trump, US President bought Squirrel's next store house as a summer house. JOIN THE TWO AS THEY SOMEHOW MAKE A CHANGE IN HISTORY :OOOOOOOOOO STORY Personality Changes *Croat is super-enthusiastic *Squirrel is dopey *XO Mapping is cynicial *Smyterat is now political-neutral *BainTheCool found long lost family Other Changes *http is replaced with httc and many links were redone to be shorter *ipv6 is used mostly *BOP wiki is actually popular *Sandu Ciorba is international and popular *polandball has more awareness of general memers and people so it is more popular *wikia offers multiple name changes now Part 1: PB Wiki Chat ~ Squirrel719 can into chat! ~ BainTheCool: Hai XO Mapping: sqirl havent seen u in ages Squirrel719: hi yeah ive been busy developing BOP and BOP wiki XO Mapping: oh yeah you are bop developer now Squirrel719: and school stuff because i have more hometwerk and you changed your name wait you can change your name more than once now? XO Mapping: yeah I almost made a new account, I didnt make one for such a long time because I didn't want to do a tinchoco Squirrel719: also about the not being here much i try to look for u guys but most people in this chat are new and idk about smy been here lately? BainTheCool: yeah sometimes but he was inactive for a long time like 2 weeks ago or so because his laptop broke XO Mapping: rip laptop lol ~ Swedish rhino can into chat! ~ Swedish rhino: @BainTheCool, i guess we can cross-advertise on reddit & wikia Squirrel719: wat that reddit & pb wiki thing actually worked? yey! XO Mapping: yeah especially the main pages were cleaned up and the flagless provinces were deleted (kind of sad for me but oh well) BainTheCool: XO pls there is still one page for all of them in general @Dickrhino, ok, i'll edit the main page ~ Kalašnjikov can into chat! ~ Kalašnjikov: Hey guys! look at this meme it's hilarious: httc://kym.com/READ_READ_READ Squirrel719: that meme is weird lol Swedish rhino: yeah i don't like it tbh Kalašnjikov: C'mon guys LETS edit some pages! ~ Kalašnjikov of leave chat ~ Squirrel719: :V BainTheCool: wow luki edits loads: httc://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity XO Mapping: he is never on chat though :V Swedish rhino: I think I might add a redditor of the month thing to /r/polandball, but what should be the person to get it? XO Mapping: Gitu, definitely Gitu/MysteryG BainTheCool: yeah he is pretty good now Squirrel719: wait who became admin after antonio's retirement BainTheCool: YuhBRO got it, and Luki if you forgot about imc's replacement too. And I'm burocrat ~ 1234Iloveguns can into chat! ~ 1234Iloveguns: Squirrel I GTG now, can you keep an eye on BOP chat? That guy is sockpuppeting again... Squirrel719: oh k sure BainTheCool: wait you guys got an alt problem? Squirrel719: yeah 1234Iloveguns: Yep. This one guy who switches IPs and vandalises the format of pages Squirrel719: worth it to be a popular wiki though i guess, i hated trying to get editors there Part 2: Bainy's hamachi network Bainy remember what happened to collisions? squirrel719 oh yeah he made that leaving blog post then left randomly Bainy well he made an edit today httc://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:History&Taiwanball&id=435&vs&436 squirrel719 ermmm should we contact him? Bainy nah leave him alone squirrel719 k Bainy *sigh* squirrel719 wat squirrel719 still weirded out about your long lost father being the president of russia? Bainy pls im used to that Bainy also don't tell other people btw squirrel719 ik ik Bainy im kind of bored of pb wiki there are no pages to do :V squirrel719 PLSGWIGe squirrel719 u finally got wiki and reddit to like each other Bainy meh I guess so squirrel719 also pb is getting more popular slowly, i even saw it on the meme documentairy squirrel719 httc://En.Wikipedia.org/Le_Internet_Sentations Part 3: Back to PB chat Crazyball: hey look Ukraine is divided east and west in civil war now httc://croat-news.hr/articles&12034 AzeriAzeri123: I chose east! Redride's OG: I support west! XO Mapping: I'm neutral lel Crazyball: me is of west Swedish rhino: What is this thing known as Nationalism? Squirrel719: uhhh east because duh they want to join russia but west isnt letting them :v BainTheCool: I am east i guess because i have to kindav XO Mapping: bain ffs you keep saying that Smyterat: I don't care :VVVV politics is shit now 10 minutes after large West VS East Ukraine debate... XO Mapping: OH GOD XO Mapping: httc://thetoptens.com/best-singer-of-2018 SANDU CIORBA IS 1ST ~ Luki1223 can into chat! ~ Luki1223: wat??/ BainTheCool: NOOOOOO Luki1223: hi Luki1223: WAT DA FAP Luki1223: Bain ur nightmare came true Category:Weird shit Category:Propaganda Category:Biggest Plot Twists in Anime history Category:Anime Category:Alternate History Category:Wikia